You are Tony, I am Steve
by tonystarksnipples
Summary: Tony wakes up to find a post-it note on his clock with a message on it. As the day goes on, he finds more and more messages scattered around the house. Little does he know that they're leading up to a surprise. Valentines Day fluff. Stony.


Tony blinked awake. He yawned and stretched until his back cracked, then sank back in on himself in the relief. He rolled over to glance at his clock, but there was a yellow post-it note over the numbers. He pulled it off and read it.

_You never set your alarm, but you wake up at 11:37 every morning_.

He looked back at the clock and, sure as shit, he watched it change from 11:37 to 11:38. But how could someone know that? As he got out of bed and put on his robe, he tried to push the note out of his head. He mostly succeeded until he got to his coffee maker. He always mixed his favorite two brands, and when he opened the first one, there was a note tucked on the inside of the cover.

_You always open this one first…_

Then, when he opened the second.

…_but you put more of this one in, because it's your favorite._

Tony stuck the two notes together and put them in his pocket before turning on the machine. He looked up to see Clint in the refrigerator. "Are you getting creepy sticky notes on everything?"

Clint looked at him. He had an apple stuck in his mouth, a loaf of bread in his hand, and a carton of milk in the other. He pulled the apple out of his mouth with the bread hand. "No… have you been drinking? It's, like, not even noon."

"No, no. I haven't been drinking," Tony mumbled, distracted. He fiddled with the notes in his pocket, bending and unbending the corners. "Have you seen Steve yet today?" Tony asked.

"No? Should I have?"

"No, just wondering."

Clint left the room, drinking milk from the nozzle, and attempting to eat the apple at the same time. Tony didn't even want to know what the bread was for. He would have said something, but his coffee was done. He reached into the cabinet to get his favorite mug. When he pulled it out, he half expected there to be a note on it. When there wasn't, he grabbed all of the other mugs to check for sticky notes. He got to the last one in the very back and there it was.

_I knew you'd go looking for it._

He poured his coffee into the mug that had the note before peeling it off and putting it in his pocket. He walked around for a bit, drinking his coffee absentmindedly. He sat down on the couch in the living room and threw his feet up on the coffee table. He stared out the window until a flash of yellow caught his eye. He looked over to the bar to see a post-it on the neck of a bottle of scotch. Of course mysterious note-leaver would think to put it on booze. Tony frowned and walked to the bottle.

_You haven't had a drink in three months, but haven't told anyone because you're afraid you'll fail. I'm proud of you. Keep up the good work._

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. Someone had noticed? This was his favorite note so far. He put it in his pocket with the other ones, but still kept his fingers wrapped around it. He finished his coffee, went to the kitchen to wash out his mug, and then started to on batch number two. He shouldn't have been surprised when he opened the can to find another sticky.

_Round two is always stronger_.

While the coffee was brewing, he took the notes out of his pockets and re-read each of them. He tried to recognize the handwriting, but he couldn't. He knew each of his teammates handwriting. "This shouldn't be this hard," he grumbled. When the coffee was done, he reached into the cabinet to get another mug.

_Because you never use the same mug twice_.

Tony smiled. Mysterious note writer seemed to know more about Tony than Tony did. He sat at the counter, sipping his coffee, trying to deduce who it could be. Steve walked into the room when Tony was halfway done. "Cup one or two?" he asked.

"Two."

"Leave any for me?"

"Yeah, there's some left, but you always say I make coffee like sludge."

"Well I'm tired."

"Since when do you get tired?"

Steve shrugged and sipped at the coffee had poured. He made a face at the taste. "Since I forgot how horrible this was." Tony smirked as Steve dumped the contents of his mug down the drain. "What are these?" Steve asked, looking over the notes. Tony frowned. Some small part of him had wished they were from Steve. Some very tiny part of him. Smaller than… something really small.

"I'm trying to figure that out," Tony said. "I keep finding them everywhere." Tony was glad he kept the one about his drinking in his pocket. He was working on his alcoholism because he knew it bothered Steve.

Because Steve was his teammate.

Yeah. Teammate.

"Well, I'm off to the gym. See you around."

"See ya." Tony washed out his second mug, put the notes back in his pocket, and went to his room. When he got to the bathroom, there was a note on his toothbrush.

_Just remembering to do this now? Or do you wait because of coffee breath?_

He brushed his teeth, got dressed—there were no notes in his clothing drawers, much to his surprise—and went down into his workshop. There was a note on the glass door.

_All work and no play… but I suppose they're the same for you, aren't they? You love what you do. Have fun today_.

Tony took it down and crumpled it up. He couldn't keep them all. "JARVIS."

"Yes, sir."

"Who's doing it?"

"I have been asked not to tell you, sir."

"But you have to listen to _me_," Tony insisted.

"Yes, sir, but the note leaver has requested that you wait a few more hours when they plan to reveal themself."

He looked at Dum-E wheeling towards him. There was a note on him.

_What's a few hours?_

"Are you all conspiring against me?" Tony shouted.

"Yes, sir." Dum-E beeped happily.

Tony tried to bury himself in his work, but he kept getting sidetracked. Every time he moved to a new project, there was a note waiting for him. He'd spend a few minutes obsessing over the note, then move on to the next on the foolish hope that it wouldn't have a note. So far he had found;

_Don't shock yourself like last time._

_When you fall asleep during movie night, you drool. We all pretend not to notice._

_You drink orange juice from the carton and pretend you don't._

_You always hiccup before you sneeze._

_Don't forget to eat dinner._

_Seriously, Tony. You need food._

At the last one, Tony got up and moved into the kitchen. Apparently it was a hotspot today, because he bumped into Natasha. "You're surfacing early. What's the occasion?"

"Got hungry."

"Don't you have food in the workshop." Tony made a face. "I _knew_ you were lying about having food down there. Really, Stark. Are you trying to work yourself to death?"

"No," she started to leave but Tony grabbed her arm. "Do you know anything about post-it notes on everything."

"I haven't seen post-it notes on anything." She smiled innocently and Tony let go of her arm. She left the room and Tony opened the freezer to grab a frozen meal. There was only one left. He distinctly remembered there being more of them the night before. He figured Thor must be back.

He opened the box to find a note. So the note-writer has gotten rid of the others so that he would grab the one with the note.

_You're a grown man. You should know better than to defrost dinner. Check the fridge._

Tony shoved the frozen dinner back in the freezer and opened the fridge. There was a container of red Jell-O with a note on it.

_Okay, so dinner isn't ready yet. You came up faster than I thought you would_.

"Are you fucking with me right now?" he shouted. He had come out of the lab prematurely because stupid post-it bitch told him to. He decided then and there that he was not listening to the note-giver any more. He grabbed the frozen meal, prepared it, and opened the microwave.

_It's almost over, I promise. Don't make the frozen dinner. There's something better waiting, I promise_.

He left the defrosting dinner on the counter and grumbled the entire way back to his lab. When he got down to it, the windows were blacked out. There was a pink sticky, shaped like a heart on the door. The rest were all the generic, yellow, square ones.

_Sorry for the dinner thing. I needed you out of the lab._

Tony took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was lit with hundreds—literally _hundreds_—of candles. Dum-E was waiting for him by the door. Not surprisingly there was a note on him.

Before he even read it, he knew that this one was different. The handwriting was obviously… Steve's? He peeled it off and read it aloud to himself. "You are Tony, I am Steve, I love you…"

"Do you love me?" Tony jumped and turned around to see a blushing Steve holding out a single rose.

"It _was_ you," Tony said, pointing. "You lied to me."

"For the sake of romance," Steve insisted. "So please tell me I haven't made a fool of myself."

"Oh, you're way past fool, buddy."

Steve's eyes got wide and he dropped the hand that had the rose. "Oh my God, this is so embarrassing. I thought, that, like… oh my god. _Fuck_—" Steve walked in a little circle as if it would help. He blew out a few candles. "Okay, friends. Right, friends are good." He looked up at Tony. "_Please_ tell me we can still be friends."

"Um… no," Tony said. "I don't think we can."

"Yeah," Steve nodded repeatedly. He licked his lips and blinked rapidly. "Yeah, I get it." His voice cracked a bit and Tony could tell that he was trying not to cry. He decided to stop torturing Steve and stepped forward, cupped Steve's face, and kissed him quickly.

"Because I don't want to be just friends any more."

Steve licked his lips, breathing a sigh of relief. "You're a jerk."

"Yeah, well…" Tony shrugged. "May I ask what the occasion is?"

Steve smirked. "It's Valentines Day."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"It's March?"

Steve kissed Tony's forehead and pulled him in for a hug. "Valentines Day is in February, sweetheart."

"See, this is why you're the romanic one." Tony kissed him again. "Did I hear you say fuck earlier?"

Steve chuckled. "Yeah. I don't say it a lot because it has more weight if you save it for really fucked up situations."

Tony kissed him, smiling. "Yes, by the way."

"Yes, what?" Steve asked.

"I am Tony, you are Steve, I love you, and you love me."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Here's eighteen-hundred words of awkwardness...**


End file.
